In light frame structures, such as houses, wires are conventionally deployed prior to the assembly of wall panels. Applicable codes require that wall or outlet boxes, which are part of the original wiring, be secured to structural studs. Standard practice is for the boxes to be nailed to the studs at desired locations prior to positioning the drywall. The positions of the boxes are marked and holes cut in the drywall. Outlets, switches and other components are then attached to the wires and positioned within the outlet boxes. Faceplates or other covers are then assembled. Such structures and methods are becoming obsolete and are being replaced with more modern systems such as hybrid cables containing both power and signal conductors. Such a system is disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/618,766, which was filed on Nov. 27, 1990 and assigned to the present assignee, and is hereby incorporated by reference as though set forth verbatim herein. This system includes a convenience outlet assembly having a wall box which can be mounted to a stud in light frame construction and is suitable for use with hybrid cables containing both power and signal conductors. The assembly includes a mounting bracket attachable to a stud and a wall box which can be attached to the mounting bracket with a peripheral frame on the front of the wall box being precisely positioned relative to the exterior of a wall panel, even though the position of the mounting bracket can vary. A cable tap subassembly is attachable to provide for interconnection of various modules in the assembly. This cable tap subassembly can be part of the rear wall of the housing.
When terminating the conductors of such a hybrid cable to contacts in the outlet assembly, the cable is pulled through an opening in the wall surface, the various parts of the outlet assembly are assembled into position embracing the cable, and the assembly pressed together so that insulation displacement contacts contained in the outlet assembly, pierce the insulation of the cable and make good electrical contact with their respective conductors. One problem associated with this procedure is that the working area is limited due to the size of the outlet assembly and the limited slack in the cable. Another problem is that significant pressure is required to effect a proper termination and therefore the parts of the outlet assembly that contain the contacts must be adequately supported by the termination tool.
What is needed is a tool which can be maneuvered in close quarters, fully support and back up the contacts, and apply sufficient pressure to effect the desired termination without undue tool deflection.